


Dominion

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Katoptronophilia, Leather Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been quite naughty and John is all to willing to punish him, in his own special way of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2impostors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2impostors/gifts).



> For detectivelyd as part of the Exchangelock AU exchange! I hope you like it!

John shrugged his outer navy blue long coat from his shoulders and placed it on the hook next to Sherlock’s Belstaff before removing his jumper and placing it neatly next to his customary red chair. He had in his hands a medium-sized unmarked brown box, retrieved from the bottom of the stairs with a small note from Mrs. Hudson saying that it had arrived for him earlier that day. A quick glance around the room led John’s gaze to land upon Sherlock’s chair, empty from its usual occupant. John grinned and unbuttoned his blue shirt as he approached the door to the room he and Sherlock shared.

When the last button had been unfastened he opened the door and heard a soft whimpering noise coming from the bed. John turned to see the glorious sight before him which was Sherlock as he placed the box down by the door, which he then closed and locked.

Sherlock, who was naked and tied down to the bed by his wrists and ankles with red cord, did not move an inch upon hearing John’s footsteps. John tilted his head and stepped lightly towards Sherlock just as the man’s eyes sprung open.

“Have you been behaving?” John asked kindly, sitting on the edge of the bed and peeling off the strip of black binding tape.

Sherlock licked his lips and smiled up at John cheekily, “Somewhat.”

“You cheated. You went into your mind palace when you weren’t supposed to.” John commented.

A bob of his Adam’s apple indicated Sherlock’s hard swallow as he met John’s heated gaze.

John smiled lopsidedly and kept eye contact with Sherlock as he reached out suddenly to grasp Sherlock’s nipples and twist them severely. Sherlock gave a plaintive cry and arched his back as far as his binds would allow. When John released him, Sherlock dragged his eyes from John’s face to look down at John’s exposed chest then steal a glance over to the doorway where John had conveniently placed the box.

“Missed me, did you?” John inquired, tugging off his shirt and removing his trousers before folding both neatly and stacking them on top of their dresser.

Sherlock nodded and flexed his fingers as John reached over to unbind him. When he sat up John took Sherlock’s wrists in his hands and massaged them gently, placing soft kisses over the arches of his bony knuckles as he did so. After John was satisfied with Sherlock’s wrists he moved to do the same to Sherlock’s ankles.

The trails of kisses John placed up and down Sherlock’s feet and calves made Sherlock break out in a grin and run a hand through John’s hair. John continued the heated kisses up Sherlock’s thighs, around the semi-hard erection Sherlock had gained, and upwards on Sherlock’s abdomen until they locked lips passionately. John reached behind Sherlock’s head to wind his fingers into the thick patch of hair at the base of Sherlock’s neck and tug on it, exposing Sherlock’s throat to him for him to suck and nip on.

Sherlock moaned softly and pressed himself against John as the bites and sucks left behind reddish marks that they both knew would be brilliant purple by the morning. Curious as to know what was in the box, Sherlock stole a look over John’s shoulder as John continued to pepper his neck with love-bites. John sensed his movement and followed his eyes to the box.

“You wish to know what’s in it.” John stated more than asked.

Quietly Sherlock watched John stand and cross the room to retrieve the box. When John sat back down on the side of the bed Sherlock obediently sidled up to John’s side and peered over John’s shoulder as the tape on the box was torn off and the lid opened.

Inside, nestled in the voluminous amount of black tissue paper, was an interesting contraption of silver metal rings and black leather cuffs with a small guidebook placed beside it. When it was withdrawn from the box John dangled it in front of Sherlock, the metal links clinking together.

“This is for you.” John stated, turning to grin at Sherlock’s wide-eyed look of intense fascination and excitement, “I’ve already glanced over the instructions. Get on your knees on the bed and face the mirror.”

The mirror in question was one set against the far side of the bedroom wall and, should they sit up in bed, where could see their reflections directly back at them. Sherlock reveled in being able to look in the mirror to see when John was behind him.

Carefully, Sherlock positioned himself on his knees and placed his arms behind his back at John’s instructions. [The leather cuffs, once securely placed around his wrists and ankles, locked him into a semi-fixed position as the cool metal rings brushed against his arse and caused chills to thrum through his spine.](http://37.media.tumblr.com/6c5d9b42262d63ca1d73affe6c86d6b0/tumblr_mygq35Nl7r1sgw8h7o1_400.jpg) Seeing his own bound state made Sherlock’s previously diminished erection to return quite quickly, much to John’s own delight as he positioned himself behind Sherlock while placing a small amount of lube into his opened palm.

With slow precision, John reached his right arm around Sherlock and gripped Sherlock’s cock in his hand, thumbing at the tip teasingly while the other he used to twist and to pinch Sherlock’s nipple. Sherlock bit his lip and stretched back his fingers. He felt them brush against the straining bulge of John’s trousers and pressed them against it invitingly. John tisked and squeezed Sherlock’s shaft roughly.

“Now, now. None of that.” John chided as Sherlock bent over slightly before he straightened back up. John met Sherlock’s eyes in the mirror and whispered directly into his ear, “If you want reprieve you’ll have to ask nicely.”

He watched Sherlock’s eyes flash with challenge before a broad, defiant smile crossed his face. Sherlock purposefully maneuvered his arse back to grind against John’s erection, as if in a challenge to see how long John’s own will held out. John growled low into Sherlock’s ear before nibbling on it gently. Sherlock squirmed, a plaintive whimper escaping his lips as John tightened his grip on Sherlock’s cock and faint trimmers coursing through his body.

John bit down on Sherlock’s shoulder and left a ring of teeth marks surrounded by furious red skin before he ran a line of soft kisses up the side of Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock could only watch John’s reflection while the kisses broke his skin out in goose bumps all over and made him tremble anew with want.

Sherlock’s eyes followed John’s every movement and swayed back to lean against John again, this time grabbing tightly to John’s crotch. John moaned and grinded his clothed erection against Sherlock’s open palm.

“All right, I guess you’re impatient today aren’t you?” John stated, a grin on his face as his gaze languidly wandered down Sherlock’s lengthy form to look at the red-tipped shaft in his grip, “For your impatience though, that’s punishment.” John punctuated his last word by pushing Sherlock down firmly onto his stomach.

Sherlock only had a chance to squeak in surprise before he felt his ringed contraption being taken off. John gave Sherlock a light smack on his left buttock before scooting off the bed to remove his pants. Sherlock flopped over onto his back and looked over at John, who had reached into Sherlock’s dresser drawer to reveal his favorite riding crop. With a flick of his tongue over his lips, Sherlock watched with anticipation as John climbed back into bed and straddled Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock placed his hands above his head and jutted his hips boldly in betwixt John’s legs.

John groaned low and, with his left hand threaded his fingers into Sherlock’s curls while the other, still holding the crop, ran light strokes across Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock’s breath hitched as John brought the riding crop down swiftly across Sherlock’s nipples. The taunting felt like it had lasted for ages when Sherlock finally could no longer be denied.

“God, John.” Sherlock moaned, his back arched away from the bed as John bit and suckled along his torso, “Fuck me already.”

John was more than willing to oblige, placing the riding crop to the side and grabbing from the bed stand the bottle of lube and a condom. Once both were placed on John practically scooped up Sherlock to put him back on his knees. From that position Sherlock could watch himself in the mirror as he was being liberally lubed and then penetrated deeply while John’s hands held snugly to his hips.

Sherlock clenched his hands into the sheets below him to steady his balance and withhold himself from climaxing just yet. John chuckled and kissed the center of Sherlock’s back as he slowed his movements but deepened the thrust. With a faint whine Sherlock rocked his hips back as he felt John’s concise actions bring him back from the brink of orgasm.

This pattern continued a few more times before Sherlock, completely debauched and aching to release, placed his head on the duvet and softly begged, “John, please…please..”

“Good boy.” John appraised gently as he quickened his thrusts and tightened his fingers into Sherlock’s waist.

Before long Sherlock shuddered as spurts of semen fell onto the sheets, wave after wave of euphoric bliss coursing through him. John held still until Sherlock had emptied completely, not wanting to hurt him with still being partially within him. Delicately John withdrew the rest of the way and pulled off the condom. Sherlock, too wrung out to move from his abdominal position on the bed, turned his head to look at John as he moved to prop himself on his knees above Sherlock’s arse with his own cock in hand.

Sherlock allowed himself to sink into the sheets and push his arse up into John’s balls as he heard the slick sounds of John bringing himself to completion followed shortly by hot come landing across his lower back and sliding off onto the covers. John flopped down on his side next to Sherlock and gently stroked Sherlock’s jaw before giving him an endearing kiss.

“I say after we rest a minute we go take a good bath.” Sherlock suggested.

“I do believe so.” John agreed, wrapping his arms around Sherlock and nuzzling into his curls.


End file.
